finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Helmet
are a recurring type of Headgear on the series. They are often used by strong melee jobs, like the Warrior, the Samurai, and the Paladin. As examples of recurring Helms are the Circlet and the Grand Helm. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Helms can be equipped by Warriors and Knights, and Ninjas. List of Helms: *Helm *Great Helm *Mythril Helm *Diamond Helm *Healing Helm *Genji Helm *Crystal Helm Final Fantasy II Helms can be equipped by any character, and provide, mostly, defensive bonuses. List of Helms: *Bronze Helm *Mythril Helm *Giant's Helm *Flame Helm *Ice Helm *Diamond Helm *Genji Helm Final Fantasy III Helms can be equipped by heavier melee Jobs as they become stronger. In general, Freelancers, Onion Knights, Warriors, Red Mages, Rangers, Knights, Thiefs, Dragoons, Vikings, and Dark Knights can equip Helms. List of Helms: *Mythril Helm *Shell Helm *Ice Helm *Dragon Helm *Viking Helm *Diamond Helm *Genji Helm *Crystal Helm *Onion Helm Final Fantasy IV Helms can be equipped by Cecil, Kain, and Cid. Edge can also equip some helms. List of Helms: *Iron Helm *Dark Helm *Hades Helm *Demon Helm *Lustrous Helm *Mythril Helm *Diamond Helm *Genji Helm *Dragon Helm *Crystal Helm *Grand Helm Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- *Mythril Helm *Diamond Helm *Grand Helm Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Final Fantasy V Knights, Dragoons, Samurais, Berserkers, Mystic Knights, Gladiators, and Mimes can equip heavy Helmets. List of Heavy Helmets: *Bronze Helm *Mythril Helm *Golden Helm *Diamond Helm *Crystal Helm *Genji Helm *Grand Helm *Thornlet Final Fantasy VI Heavy Helmets can be equipped by a varying number of characters. Terra, Edgar, Cyan, Celes, and Setzer are the ones who can equip the most. List of Heavy Helmets: *Iron Helm *Mythril Helm *Golden Helm *Diamond Helm *Crystal Helm *Genji Helm Final Fantasy VI Heavy Helmets can be equipped by a varying number of characters. Terra, Edgar, Cyan, Celes, and Setzer are the ones who can equip the most. List of Heavy Helmets: *Iron Helm *Mythril Helm *Golden Helm *Diamond Helm *Crystal Helm *Genji Helm Final Fantasy IX Helmets can be equipped by Steiner and Freya. Final Fantasy XII Helmets can be equipped by any character, as long as he or she has purchased the necessary License. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Basch fon Ronsenburg can equip Helms as accessories. Final Fantasy Tactics Heavy melee characters can equip helmets. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Heavy melee characters can equip helmets. List of Helms: *Bronze Helm *Iron Helm *Opal Helm *Cross Helm *Diamond Helm *Parade Helm *Hanya Helm *Bangaa Helm *Genji Helm Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Heavy melee characters can equip helmets. List of Helms: *Bronze Helm *Iron Helm *Cross Helm *Platinum Helm *Diamond Helm *Parade Helm *Hanya Helm *Giant's Helmet *Genji Helm Final Fantasy Mystic Quest There are only three helmets that exist in the game. *Steel Helmet *Moon Helmet *Apollo Helmet Final Fantasy Adventure List of Helmets: Final Fantasy Legend II Helmets are a piece of equipment available for the party. Final Fantasy Legend III'' Helmets can be equipped by all four main characters.